Estúpido 10 de Agosto
by Makie Karin
Summary: En ese día, un pelirrojo se pone raro, ¿por que?, ¿que hay en ese día?, ¿habra pasado algo?


Por fin se acabo mi depre, lo siento por haberles asustado con mi anterior historia, diciendo que ya no voy a escribir mas, bueno esta ves no será graciosa, veremos que tal me va con esto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿feliz cumpleaños Lavi?<strong>

* * *

><p>Era el 9 de Agosto, en la organización mientras que todos, estaban haciendo lo que acostumbraban o sea que Allen comía una cantidad inhumana de comida, Lenalee le daba café a los científicos, Komui trataba de escapar de su trabajo, Reever intentaba hacer que Komui trabaje, Kanda golpeaba a los buscadores por que estaban en su camino, Miranda intentaba no ser una inútil ( aunque ella es la mas útil de todos) y Krory recordaba a Eliade, si todo era normal, pero había alguien que no lo era y ese era un pelirrojo, con un parche parecido a un pirata, que era el sucesor de bookman y ese era Lavi.<p>

Lavi estaba en su cuarto, recostado en la cama tapándose el ojo con su antebrazo, para evitar que la luz brillante del foco, que alumbraba el cuarto por que ya era de noche, le molestara el único ojo, un poco desanimado por que se acercaba su cumpleaños, como bookman el no puede festejar su cumpleaños, mientras todos siempre tenían sus cumpleaños el no lo tenia, por eso Lavi estaba triste, la única persona que sabia cuando era su cumpleaños era bookman, ah y claro sus 49 nombres. El pelirrojo se quedo en la cama intentando, animarse para salir por que si lo veían así sabrían que algo le paso, hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía de la puerta, alguien tocaba la puerta, el pelirrojo se levanto, con un cara seria pensando que era su maestro, pero cuando la abrió se encontró con una chica, la cual se sorprendió al verlo tan serio, es que no era habitual verlo así, Lavi rápidamente cambio su cara a la habitual.

¿Qué pasa Lenalee? – pregunto el aprendiz de bookman, con su tono habitual.

Hola Lavi, bueno pues todos estamos preocupados por que hoy, te has encerrado en tu cuarto todo el día y quería ver si estabas bien.

¿Todos?, Espera si todos están preocupados, eso significa que Yuu igual esta preocupado, ¿pero eso es imposible?– en su voz se notaba, un poco de miedo en su voz por imaginar que el japonés, se preocupara de alguien que no sea de el mismo.

Lavi tu sabes que Kanda no le preocupa nadie, pero el resto esta muy preocupado.

No me hagas asustar Lenalee, casi me da un paro cardiaco.

¿Lavi, por que estas encerrado?

Ahh esto, es que panda me encerró para que pueda acabar de trascribir, no sabia que estaban preocupados, diles a todos que mañana también voy a estar encerrado, no se preocupen– fingió una sonría bonita.

Podría decirle a bookman que te deje salir mañana, por que vamos a salir mañana a caminar y conocer el lugar.

Mañana salir mn… bueno eso le preguntare a panda, no es seguro o sea que no se emocionen ok.

Has lo que puedas Lavi, me avisas mañana– sonrío la chica.

Lenalee se retiro de la puerta, por que ella no entro al cuarto del pelirrojo, por que si Komui le encontraba no seria bonito, Lavi cerro la puerta y volvió a recostarse en la cama, volviendo a la misma pose de hace rato, pero ahora no pensaba en su cumpleaños, si no de ir o no, bookman no le encerró y pasar su cumpleaños en otro lugar seria ¿Agradable?, sin embargo, no podía decidir de ir o no ya que el no seria el mismo, se ponía un poco triste en esa fecha pero al final se decidió a ir, claro si se ponía triste ponía otra escusa o fingía una sonrisa, como de costumbre ya que el iba a remplazara al viejo.

Para Lavi esta fecha no era muy deseada, no la esperaba con ansias como todos, es mas quería que no llegara y cuando llegaba, se limitaba a encerrarse en su cuarto que compartía con su maestro el viejo panda, se quedaba ahí el 9 y el 10 de Agosto, para así no encontrarse a nadie pero por esa única ves, el decidió salir el 10 de Agosto la fecha de su cumpleaños, el no quería salir se quería quedar en ese cuarto, lleno de libros, con un maestro que lo golpeaba, por que lo llamaba panda pero lo decidió por que así, no empezaría en ese día tan malo para el.

Cuando era de día el pelirrojo, no quería levantarse de su cama cubierta de libros, con un poco de desanimo por la fecha que indicaba su calendario, se propuso levantarse de su cama, que lo abrigaba un par de minutos después, el pelirrojo se para de su cama para ver que su maestro se había ido del cuarto, de pronto vio la hora y claro ya era tarde ,sin mucho apuro se vistió y demás, luego salió no tenia apuro después de todo, si se iban sin el a esa caminata le daba igual, hasta le gustaba la idea pero cuando vio la puerta de salida, de la organización por si se encontraba con alguien en esta, se encontró con Lenalee, Allen, Marie, Krory, Miranda, Chouji y Kanda que fruncía el seño, de seguro que lo obligaron a venir.

Le hicieron señas, para que el muchacho se acercara donde estaban todos, Lavi los vio un poco enojado el ya se hiso la idea de no ir y planeo que iba a hacer el resto del día, pero todo arruinado por que ellos aun estaban ahí y comenzó a pensar, que ojala se hubiera despertado mas tarde, pero bueno tampoco podía estar enojado por lo que ya paso, así que se fue hacia la puerta de salida, donde todos se encontraban con una sonrisa, excepto Kanda que claro el nunca sonreía. Lavi se acerco con una de sus sonrisas bonitas, fingidas y se fueron de la orden para ir a pasear, por los alrededores y por buena suerte estaba cerca de un bosque y podían después, comer en medio del hermosos paisaje, que la madre naturaleza le proporcionaba.

Que bien bookman te dejo, venir– comento la chica, sonriendo felizmente por que su amigo, pudo ir a la caminata que ella organizo .

Si que bien– dijo con un tomo que intento hacer sonar feliz, pero aun así se tonaba que estaba desanimado.

Que pasa Lavi y ese tono.

¿Qué tono?.

Ese tono medio que triste.

Yo por que tendría que estar triste.

No lo se, pero noto que estas diferente.

Debe ser tu imaginación Lenalee– sonrió alegremente, perdón mejor dicho fingió reír alegremente.

No lo se, Lavi tu siempre te pones raro, en esta fecha.

No Lenalee, ¿Por que me tendría que poner triste el 10 de Agosto?

Yo….. no lo se.

Ves Lenalee, yo estoy triste de verdad.

Luego de eso Lenalee se quedo callada, era obvio que Lavi no lo admitiría que es lo que pasaba y por mala suerte del pelirrojo, Lenalee no era tonta tampoco le convencía el argumento del pelirrojo, además ella noto desde ayer que se porto raro y esa no era la única ves, que se ponía así en el 10 de Agosto no lo sabia con seguridad, pero bueno Lenalee hiso esto, para intentar alegrar al pelirrojo y mejor no seguir el tema, de esa fecha así que lo dejo así y luego hablaron de otro tema.

Al frente caminando rápidamente estaba el japonés, que intentaba alejarse de todos eso idiotas y deseando, que el estúpido paseo se acabe de una maldita ves, atrás estaba Allen, Lenalee y Lavi que hablaban un poco, era raro que Lavi no hablara tanto, después de todo el siempre lo hacia, por eso Lenalee sospecho aun mas y al último estaban Marie, Chouji, Miranda y Krory que hablaban en voz baja, de la inesperada compañía del japonés y se preguntaron mas de una ves, que le dijo Lenalee para que el japonés aceptara venir a ese paseo.

El aire se sentía un poco cálido, el clima era bello, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, ese era un bello día, hermoso para salir, sin embrago, no todos pensaban eso, Lavi prefería estar en su cuarto recostado en su cama, hablando con su maestro y hablando con sus cuarenta y tantos nombres que el tenia, otra persona que no quería estar ahí era Kanda, que odiaba estar con todos esos tontos, se maldijo varias veces por haber acepta a duras penas, lo que Lenalee le rogado por una, unas cuantas horas.

Se detuvieron en un lugar para así descansar y comer lo que habían llevado. se sentaron en el pasto los 8 exorcistas y comenzaron a hablar de un tema. que a 2 exorcistas no les agradaba eso era de los cumpleaños. a Kanda ese tema le valía un pepino y Lavi prefirió solo escuchar, lo que los demás decían hasta que….

Y…Lavi ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

Eh..yo …– se sorprendió por la pregunta y una ves que se dio cuenta, que querían oír la respuesta que este, les iba a dar respondió…– ¿Por qué? y ustedes ¿Qué?

Mi cumpleaños es el 20 de Febrero– dijo la china.

De mi es el 25 de Diciembre– continuo el alvino.

1 de Diciembre – comento el vampiro.

Yo naci el 1 de enero– dijo Miranda.

4 de Mayo– siguió Chouji

Yo naci el 15 de J –acabo el ciego.

Y tu Kanda.

Tsk como si ustedes no sabrían– los vio de mala manera.

Bueno eso Lavi ahora es tu turno.

Eh pues yo ….– comenzó a pensar en algo, no les podía decir otra fecha, por que su maestro lo golpearía, por eso el quería quedarse en su cuarto, algo le decía y este día no iba a ser bonito– bueno en realidad….. no se.

¿Qué? , ¿Por qué?

Es que, yo no lo se Allen.

Bueno yo en realidad, yo se cuando naci pero Mana, me adopto el 25 de Diciembre y desde ahí, digo que es mi cumpleaños.

Ah si, no lo sabia. pero yo no lo se.

Y Lavi nunca has querido, tener un cumpleaños.

Pues yo…no.

¿De verdad?

Si, por supuesto.

¿Y no quieres que nosotros te celebremos?, tu cumpleaños en una fecha que podríamos ver luego.

No de verdad, que estoy bien.

Si tu lo dices Lavi.

No hablaron mas del tema y todos siguieron hablando de otras cosas, lo extraño era que había solo 7 personas, Kanda se había ido del lugar y como siempre, nadie se dio cuenta o tal ves si alguien, ya que el era un observador pero no dijo nada, no dijo que el japonés ya llevaba un buen tiempo lejos de ese lugar, pero bueno luego caminaron hacia de regreso a la orden, nada mas simple, así acabo se día.

Acabo el paseo, por fin además que Lavi estaba un poco mal, por lo que les dijo a sus compañeros, a el le hubiera encantado celebrar un cumpleaños que sea para el, pero como es un bookman, no puede el accedió a serlo, por eso esta con su maestro el viejo panda, por eso tiene cuarenta y tantos nombres, por eso el finge todo, por eso la sonrisa que lleva siempre tiene que ser falsa, por eso el no puede tener un registro, el debe ser solo la pluma que describe a todos, pone nombres de tintas, pero el nunca puede poner su nombre o su alias, por que el solo es una pluma.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, todo agotado por la enorme caminada, que duro todo el día se recostó en la cama tapándose con las frazadas, para intentar dormir un poco, pero al poco rato apareció su maestro, que entro a su cuarto Lavi se sentó en la cama, para ver a su maestro.

Lavi ¿Donde estabas?

Yo estaba caminando, por ahí panda.

¿Todo el día?

Si, bueno ya estaba, en ese paseo que Lenalee organizo.

Y por que no me lo dijiste.

Es que me olvide panda.

Te estaba buscando idiota.

¿Si para que?, ¿para golpearme?

Idiota– suspiro después de decir esa frase y le entrego, algo a su aprendiz que vio con mucha curiosidad – como siempre, te pones mal en este día te doy esto, para que dejes de quejarte.

Gracias panda – sonrío levemente con un brillo en sus ojos, que era opaco ¿esa era la verdadera sonrisa del pelirrojo? Tal ves, ni el lo sabia.

Lavi muy contento, comió el mini pastelito que le dio su maestro, por su odiado 10 de Agosto, pero eso no significaba que le iba a gustar ese día el solo soporto otro, 10 de Agosto otro mas ese, era el decimonoveno 10 de Agosto que soportaba, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de eso, porque era un bookman.

* * *

><p>Que tal, a mi me gusto y mucho saben me gusta hacer historias tristes con Lavi, aunque también podría hacerlo con Kanda, pero eso era luego, bueno me despido mis queridos lectores y no le les olvide poner reviews, para ver que tal les pareció, hasta la próxima.<p> 


End file.
